conte de fée
by Louise Malone
Summary: un conte de fée à la sauce Twilight,revisité par mes soins. Tous humains! COMPLETE!
1. les nouveaux

**_Inspiration intense, je viens de passer deux heures à écrire ce premier chapitre! Ce sera une fic courte, quelques chapitres seulement. Dés le prochain chapitre il y aura du lemon. On se se refait pas!_**

**_-_**

**_Inutile de vous dire ques les personages ne m'appartiennent pas..._**

-

-

-

Bella Swan était une petite fille à part.

Dans la petite ville ou elle habitait, elle était la seule petite fille à vivre seule avec son père.

Sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture quand elle avait 2 ans.

Son père ,bien que la disparition de sa femme l'ai anéanti et marqué à jamais, s'occupait d'elle du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Bella était différente des autres.

Son regard était trop grave et trop calme pour une fillette de 8 ans.

Ses vêtements étaient souvent de seconde main, et elle était toujours habillée comme un garçon.

Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux bruns ondulés, mais ils étaient mal coiffés et toujours attachés en une queue de cheval approximative.

Elle était intelligente, mais ne parlait presque pas, et refusait souvent de répondre aux questions des instituteurs.

Les autres enfants en auraient fait leur souffre douleur si les adultes n'avaient pas été attentifs à ce que personne ne l'embête.

Mais elle restait la plupart du temps seule, assise dans un coin de la cour, à observer les autres enfants jouer.

Régulièrement une des maitresses lui donnait une bande dessinée pour l'occuper, parce que cette enfant silencieuse les faisaient sentir étrangement coupables.

Si Bella Swan n'était pas malheureuse à proprement parler, elle n'était pas non plus exactement heureuse.

Le jour ou elle les avait vu pour la première fois l'avait marqué.

Ce jour là, Jessica lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à un écureuil.

Bella aimait beaucoup les écureuils, et dans sa propre bouche cette remarque aurait été un compliment, mais vu la manière dont l'autre l'avait craché, elle avait compris qu'on se moquait d'elle.

Elle était assise sur la première marche menant aux classes,plus solitaire et renfermée qu'à l'acoutumée, regardant les enfants se courir après, et observant sans en avoir l'air les robes et jeans à la mode des autres fillettes.

Elle observait son propre jean, trop simple, quand elle entendit une voix agréable saluer la directrice.

Elle releva la tête et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, tenant une fillette brune par la main. Un garçon plus grand les accompagnaient.

Bella fut surprise par la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux du garçon, un roux foncé, plus proche de la couleur du cuivre que du roux habituel.

Elle regardait les nouveaux venus, étonnéee, quand elle se rappela que la maitresse les avaient prévenus ce matin qu'une nouvelle élève arriverait aujourd'hui à l'école.

Elle s'appelait Alice, et serait dans la classe de Bella. Celle-ci était surprise, la fillette était plus petite qu'elle, c'était étonnant qu'elle ait le même age.

Son regard se posa sur le pantalon et le chemisier de celle qui devait s'appeler Alice, et devait donc avoir 8 ans. C'était des vêtements que même une fillette inexpérimentée comme Bella ne pouvait que reconnaitre comme étant magnifiques. Simples mais beaux.

Tout ce dont Bella avait envie en silence.

La directrice et la mère d'Alice discutaient avec animation et Alice commença à marcher dans la cour.

Cet idiot de Mike alla immédiatement vers elle et lui tira une mèche de cheveux.

Aussi silencieusement que rapidement, le grand garçon aux cheveux roux foncés fut sur Mike, et le seul regard qu'il lui porta fit tourner les talons à l'autre.

Alice sourit à celui qui était visiblement son frère.

Bella soupira.

Une maman très belle qui lui tenait la main.

Un grand frère pour la protéger.

Des cheveux lisses et bien peignés.

De jolis habits.

Tout cela ne pouvait faire qu'envie à Bella.

A la réflexion, elle se contenterait de la gentille maman…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le petit groupe se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle sursauta quand la directrice l'interpella:

« Bella! Voici la nouvelle élève dont Melle Greene vous a parlé ce matin! Elle s'appelle Alice, tu peux lui faire visiter l'école s'il te plait? »

Bella se releva maladroitement.

Alice, son frère et sa mère la regardaient gentiment.

Elle vira au cramoisi et monta les marches en silence, puis se tourna vers Alice et lui fit un geste lui demandant de la suivre.

Alice lui emboita le pas, ainsi que son frère, pendant que leur mère entrait dans le bureau de la directrice avec celle-ci.

Bella montra la première porte à coté du bureau directorial:

"c'est la salle de repos des maitresses. On a pas le droit d'y entrer."

"comment tu t'appelles? quel age tu as?"

"je m'appelle Bella. J'ai 8 ans et demi"

"moi aussi j'ai 8 ans et demi! on sera dans la même classe!"

Bella ne répondit pas. La fillette à coté d'elle sautillait gracieusement, et Bella l'enviait de plus en plus.

"lui c'est mon frère Edward, il a presque 12 ans, il va aller au collège!"

Bella risqua un regard vers le garçon, qui lui sourit brièvement.

"on vient d'arriver, notre père est médecin, il reprend le cabinet du Docteur Reaser. On va habiter la maison juste en face du parc."

Bella voyait parfaitement de quelle maison il s'agissait. C'était la plus grande et la plus belle de la ville.

Alice continuait à papoter, et son frère se joignit à la conversation en riant.

Bella était soufflée.

Ils étaient nouveaux, ils auraient du être intimidés, génés.

Mais pas du tout, ils étaient parfaitement naturels, trés à l'aise. Visiblement heureux.

"avant on habitait Seattle mais papa et maman avaient envie de vivre à la campagne et on aura sans doute un cheval, hein Edward?"

Alice reprenait à peine son souffle et se lançait à nouveau dans un long monologue.

Edward la regardait en souriant.

Bella leur montra les classes, puis le bloc des sanitaires.

Enfin ils revinrent devant le bureau de la directrice.

Quand leur mère sortit et qu'ils repartirent de l'école, Alice se tourna vers Bella:

"à demain!"

Bella se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

Elle essayait de repousser l'idée folle, que, peut-être, elle allait avoir une amie.

Ce fut le cas.

Alice était une fillette décidée et énergique.

Elle s'employa à littéralement apprivoiser Bella.

Quelques semaines aprés leur arrivée, ce fut le 9°anniversaire d'Alice, en mai.

Bella fut la seule invitée.

Alice s'asseyait à coté d'elle en classe, et aussi dans la cour pour le déjeuner.

La plupart du temps elles mettaient leur panier repas en commun, et c'était vraiment généreux de la part d'Alice, car le repas de Bella se composait souvent de tartines au beurre de cacahuètes et d'une pomme.

Bella se doutaIt bien que, au moins les premiers temps, Alice avait du être poussée par ses parents à être gentille avec elle.

Mais Alice et elle discutaient de beaucoup de choses.

Bella s'était rendu compte que si elle même était avide de tout savoir sur la vie de famille d'Alice, qui lui paraissait idéale, Alice l'était tout autant de connaitre les détails de la sienne.

Pour la première fois elle comprit que sa situation d'orpheline pouvait être envisagée d'un coté romantique, et qu'elle pourrait en tirer parti.

Cependant ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais cette prise de conscience l'aida au quotidien.

Son père l'avait amené choisir un cadeau au supermarché pour Alice,et Bella avait été au n'était assez bien pour sa première amie.

Elle avait finit par se décider pour du papier à lettres violet, et un stylo plume.

Le jour de la fête, Bella se demanda pour la première fois de sa vie comment elle allait s'habiller, au lieu d'enfiler le premier jean et le premier pull venus.

Aucun de ses vêtements ne serait de toutes façons à la hauteur de la classe d'Alice.

Bella ressentit un certain découragement, puis elle mit son jean le plus neuf, des baskets de toile bleue marine et un sveat gris ,le seul qui ne lui allait pas trop grand.

Elle ne savait pas ou Alice achetait ses habits, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil au centre commercial ou son père l'habillait.

Serrant le cadeau d'Alice contre son coeur, elle sonne à la porte de la jolie maison, le coeur battant.

Le père d'Alice, le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, que Bella connaissait, il venait souvent chercher Alice, et il l'avait soignée deux semaines auparavent ,quand elle avait eu une angine, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui caressa la tête, serra la main du chef Swan et l'escorta jusque dans le jardin derrière la maison.

Une table sur la terrasse était couverte d'une nappe rose et blanche, des assiettes de bonbons et de biscuits étaient posés dessus, ainsi que 3 paquets cadeaux. Bella posa son présent à coté des autres paquets.

Elle vit Alice au fond du jardin, en train de jouer au ballon avec son frère et un grand garçon brun.

La mère d'Alice, Bella savait qu'elle s'appelait Esmée, vint l'embrasser, et la prit par la main pour l'amener auprés des autres enfants.

Alice lui sauta au cou:

"ça y est, tu es arrivée! je te présente mon cousin, Emmett, qui est venu pour mon anniversaire, et tu connais déjà mon frère."

Bella fut soulagée de voir que les garçons jouaient ensemble.

Alice et elle s'assirent sur les balançoires et se balançèrent tout en parlant.

En fait, Alice parlait, et Bella écoutait. Elles s'entendaient bien en grande partie à cause de cela, de l'admiration que Bella éprouvait pour Alice, et de la curiosité qui poussait Alice vers Bella.

La mère d'Alice les appela pour le gouter.

Bella applaudit quand Alice souffla ses bougies, mangea avec délice le gateau à la fraise, la mousse au chocolat et but du jus de pomme.

Puis, elle regarda son amie déballer ses paquets.

Elle commença par son propre cadeau et tout le monde amdira le papier à lettres, ce qui ravit et soulagea Bella.

Puis elle ouvrit le cadeau de son cousin Emmett, et trouva une jolie poupée aux longs cheveux bruns. Edward sourit et suggéra à sa soeur:

"tu devrais l'appeler Bella!"

Bella rougit, mais les autres applaudirent la proposition.

Ses parents avaient offert à Alice des rollers , pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec son frère.

Enfin, Edward offrit à sa soeur un tableau représentant une danseuse en tutu pour sa chambre.

Aprés le gouter, comme le temps s'était couvert, la mère d'Alice leur suggéra d'aller jouer dans les chambres.

Bella suivit silencieusement son amie, et resta confondue devant la chambre de celle-ci.

Elle avait un joli lit, couvert de peluches, une grande maison en bois avec de petits lapins habillés comme habitants, un nombre impressionant de poupées, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Bella possédait elle-même plusieurs poupées, mais jusqu'à cette aprés-midi là elle n'avait pas bien su quoi en faire.

Elle joua sans relache avec Alice, qui lui préta sa plus jolie poupée, à habiller, coucher, lever, faire manger les poupées.

La poupée d'Alice, celle que son cousin lui avait offerte, s'appelait donc Bella, et Alice décréta que Bella en serait la maraine.

Bella choisit le prénom de Victoria pour la poupée que son amie lui avait prétée .

Quand son père apparut sur le seuil de la porte, Bella fut surprise de contenter qu'il faisait nuit.

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Elle se leva pour suivre son père, mais Alice éclata en sanglots.

"maman! je veux que Bella reste dormir à la maison!"

Comme toujours, les adultes cédèrent à Alice, et Bella passa une soirée mémorable.

Tout d'abord elle prit un bain moussant avec Alice, chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement chez elle, mais qui, avec une amie, était cent fois plus amusant.

Puis le repas eut lieu dans la salle à manger, et non dans la cuisine, et pour le dessert ils eurent droit au reste de gateau.

Aprés le repas, les garçons leur proposèrent de jouer à cache cache.

Bella se cacha sous le lit d'Alice et Edward la trouva presque immédiatement.

Ils partirent chercher les autres, et Edward lui prit la main quand ils fouillèrent le grenier.

Ils finirent par retrouver Alice derrière la porte de la salle de bain, et Emmett sous le bureau de Carlisle.

Ils jouèrent au cluedo, puis aux jeux de mime, et à la fin de la soirée Bella riait comme elle l'avait trop rarement fait dans sa vie.

Les garçons installèrent des matelas par terre dans la chambre d'Alice, pour qu'ils campent tous ensemble pour la nuit.

Bella partageait le matelas avec Alice, mais elle était tout prét d'Edward.

Quand Esmée vint leur demander pour la quatrième fois, d'un ton trés ferme, de se calmer et de dormir, ils s'embrassérent pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Quand Edward lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, Bella sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Une fois allongée dans le noir, Bella pleura silencieusement.

Elle aurait tant voulu faire partie de cette famille.

Elle aurait tant voulu être la soeur d'Alice...

-

-

-

**_C'était le prologue, dans le prochain chapitre, Bella et Alice auront 15 ans. (et Edward 18...) Ca vous plait?_**


	2. grandir

L'arrivée de la famille Cullen en ville avait été pour Bella une chance, et une révélation.

Elle allait régulièrement passer des WE chez eux, et elle trouvait un équilibre au contact d'une famille classique, aimante et chaleureuse.

Etre auprés d'eux était parfois une souffrance, parce qu'elle touchait du doigt ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais, mais c'était aussi et surtout une chance, car la gentillesse et la patience d'Esmée lui donnèrent peu à peu confiance en elle. Elle avait une figure maternelle à qui parler, et, même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, elle en avait besoin.

Son père allait mieux également, le temps faisait son oeuvre, et le terrible deuil qu'il avait du vivre commençait à s'alléger un peu.

Quand Bella eu 11 ans il noua une relation amoureuse avec Sue, une indienne Quileute de la réserve toute proche, qui était elle aussi veuve, et avait 2 enfants.

Bella se trouva donc pourvue d'une grande sœur et d'un grand frère, qui prirent leur role très au sérieux.

Leah avait 4 ans de plus que Bella, et elle était une adolescente quand Bella alla vivre à la Push avec son père, mais elle partageaient la même chambre et Leah l'aimait beaucoup. Seth avait deux ans de plus qu'elle et il devint véritablement son frère.

Alice aimait venir jouer avec Bella et Seth, et même Edward venait régulièrement défier Seth aux jeux vidéos, pendant que Bella et Alice se livraient à des activités de filles avec Leah.

Leah les initia à l'art de l'épilation quand elles eurent 12 ans, et Bella se jura que, si elle réussissait par un miracle quelconque à oter cette horrible bande de cire de sa jambe, elle ne recomencerait jamais. Mais Alice serra les dents et subit l'épreuve courageusement. Bella tendit alors l'autre jambe en soupirant…Ce fut plus drole quand Leah leur permit de se maquiller avec ses produits de beauté.

Leah fut là aussi quand Bella, puis Alice quelques semaines plus tard ,eurent leurs premières règles, et dans ces moments là rien ne vaut les conseils et l'écoute d'une jeune fille un peu plus agée, qui est passée par là il y a peu, et qui peut vous réconforter et vous conseiller.

Leah grandit et rapidement elle sortit avec des amis le samedi soir.

Mais Alice et Bella aimaient la regarder se préparer, l'aidant à choisir ses tenues et ses accessoires.

Quand Leah commença à fréquenter sérieusement Jacob, les samedis soirs devinrent encore plus amusants. Jacob les faisait rire, et il mit aussi Seth et Edward dans sa poche, en leur offrant des jeux vidéos.

Assez rapidement Jacob et Leah se lassèrent des sorties en boite, et préfèrèrent rester à la maison à jouer les baby sitter pour les 4 autres, ce qui étonnait mais enchantait Bella et Alice.

Elles avaient alors 12 ans, et il fallut qu'Edward leur explique pourquoi Jacob allait dormir dans la chambre de Leah, et pourquoi Alice et Bella devaient dormir dans celle de Seth avec lui et Edward.

Bella rougit à l'évocation :

« mais ils ne sont pas mariés ! »

Seth et Edward s'écroulèrent de rire par terre.

Heureusement ,Alice partageait l'avis de Bella.

A 12 ans, elles avaient encore une vision romantique de l'amour.

Alice révait à voix haute au prince charmant qui débarquerait un jour ou l'autre dans sa vie.

Cela faisait sourire Edward et Seth, mais Bella ,elle, connaissait son Prince charmant.

Elle était amoureuse d'Edward, depuis le début, ou presque.

Edward la considérait strictement comme sa petite sœur, à son grand desespoir.

Il avait 15 ans à ce moment là et commençait à sortir avec des filles.

Bella souffrait en silence, et se disait que, un jour ou l'autre, elle aussi finirait par avoir une jolie poitrine, comme Leah, comme Tanya, la fille qui collait Edward de très prét…

Celle-ci était ravissante,blonde aux yeux bleus, et Bella sentait qu'elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville…

Leah non plus n'aimait pas Tanya, qu'elle qualifiait de fille facile, même si Alice et Bella ne comprenaient pas la signification du mot, elles savaient que ce n'était pas un compliment.

Bella se contentait d'admirer Edward, sans se douter que ses sentiments étaient totalement transparents.

L'année suivante un évennement majeur eut lieu.

Emmett, le cousin d'Edward et Alice, vint passer quelques jours de vacances à Forks pendant l'été.

Il avait 17 ans, soit un an de plus qu'Edward.

Il ne vint pas seul.

Les parents d'Edward et Alice avaient accepté de recevoir sa petite amie, et le frère jumeau de celle-ci.

Les Cullen étaient gentils, et ils possédaient une grande maison.

Esmée invita Bella et Seth pour la semaine, afin qu'ils passent des moments mémorables.

Quand Charlie les déposa devant la maison des Cullen, Bella vit une grosse voiture noire se garer derrière eux.

Elle reconnut Emmett quand il sortit du coté conducteur. Emmett venait environ une fois par mois chez ses cousins, et Bella l'adorait. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque.

Seth, quand à lui, l'admirait totalement.

Emmett vint à leur rencontre, serra virilement la main de Seth et serra Bella dans ses bras.

« tu deviens une jeune fille on dirait ! il va falloir te surveiller de prét ! »

« j'ai presque 13 ans tu sais ! je suis grande maintenant ! »

Puis, il leur présenta sa chérie et le frère de celle-ci.

Bella eu le souffle coupé en appercevant Rosalie. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Elle n'avait que 15 ans, mais aurait pu poser dans n'importe quel magazine de mode.

Tanya pouvait aller se rhabiller…

Et son frère lui ressemblait incroyablement. Il était aussi beau qu'elle, la même chevelure blonde et bouclée, les mêmes yeux bleus océan, le même sourire charmeur.

Alice sortit pour acceuillir ses invités et resta immobile sur le trottoir ,comme frappée de stupeur.

Bella fut surprise.C'était bien la première fois que son amie restait sans parler plus de 30 secondes d'affilée.

Bella s'approcha d'elle.

A 13 ans, Alice était petite, mais mignonne. Elle avait un trés joli visage, des dents parfaites, un sourire expressif, des yeux verts extraordinaires. Elle était extrèmement féminine, et savait mettre en valeur son corps, sa poitrine naissante en particulier.

Elle avait des admirateurs au collège, mais jusqu'à présent ne s'était interéssée à aucun.

Bella savait que Seth n'aurait rien eu contre le fait d'avoir Alice comme petite amie, mais Alice l'aimait comme un frère.

Alice finit par se dégeler lorsque Rosalie l'embrassa, puis Bella la vit devenir trés rouge lorsque le frère de cette dernière la salua à son tour:

"bonjour, je suis le frère de Rosalie, je m'appelle Jasper"

Un instant, Bella crut qu'Alice allait lui tendre la main, mais finalement elle lui fit la bise en murmurant d'une voix blanche:

"A-Alice..."

Tout le monde rentra dans la maison, et, au passage, Edward interpella sa soeur en riant:

"dis donc, si Jasper te coupe la parole, on va l'inviter souvent!"

Alice resta en arrière et s'empara de la main de Bella, les yeux brillants:

"c'est lui!"

"quoi?"

"c'est LUI! mon Prince Charmant! c'est lui que j'attendais!"

Bella comprit alors que Jasper Hale était fichu.

Au début, tout le monde trouva amusant le béguin d'Alice envers Jasper.

Jasper le premier, du haut de ses 15 ans, trouvait touchante mais amusante l'attitude d'Alice .

Celle-ci ne cachait pas son coup de foudre, et parlait de manière trés naturelle de leur future relation.

Esmée finit par intervenir, en lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait que 13 ans, et Jasper plus de 15.

Seule Bella savait que Jasper finirait par tomber amoureux lui aussi.

Quand Alice Cullen désirait quelque chose, elle l'obtenait toujours.

9 mois.

Ce fut le temps exact que tint Jasper avant de ramper au pieds d'Alice.

Lors de la fête pour son quatorzième anniversaire, Alice ignora Jasper durant toute la soirée,contrairement à son habitude. Elle dansa avec Seth, avec Edward, avec Emmett, avec Jacob, et même avec Mike Newton, qui bavait littéralement devant elle.

Ce fut ce qui décida Jasper. Depuis plusieurs semaines il commençait à penser que finalement Alice pourrait être une chouette petite amie quand elle serait un peu plus agée, aprés tout, lui avait eu 16 ans en février et elle allait faire 14 ans, mais il paniqua en voyant qu'elle ne lui accordait plus aucune attention. Et il comprit que ce Mike ferait tout pour sortir avec elle.

Il marcha à longues enjambées furieuses vers le couple qui évoluait au milieu de la piste de danse, repoussa fermement Mike et serra Alice contre lui, la faisant tourner avec lui au rythme du slow.

Alice le toisa furieusement:

"hé! pour qui tu te prends!"

Jasper l'embrassa alors passionément.

"pour ton petit ami!"

"alors ça va!"

Bella serra les mains de Leah et Rosalie: leur plan avait marché du tonerre!

Jasper passa en une soirée du jeune homme condescendant envers une gamine entichée de lui à l'amoureux transi, prét à tout pour la femme de sa vie.

Bella était heureuse pour son amie, qui rayonnait, mais Edward,lui, continuait à la regarder comme si elle avait été un petit hamster distrayant.

Et jamais elle n'aurait le culot d'Alice.

Ce fut cet été là que James Hunter arriva en ville.

Agé de 20 ans, il était ce qu'on appelle communément un routard.

Blouson en cuir, jean déchiré, yeux bleux et longs cheveux blonds, il aurait été extrèmement attirant si son attitude et son regard n'avaient pas été si effrayants.

Il s'installa à l'hotel, et fit quelques petits boulots.

Le chef Swan le soupçonnait de se livrer au trafic de drogue, et le surveillait étroitement, ce qui rendait l'autre furieux.

Bella connaissait James de vue, mais ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Elle le trouvait ,comme toutes le jeunes filles de la région, beau mais inquiétant.

Mais personne, pas même le chef Swan, ne le pensait dangereux.

Ce soir là Bella et Seth étaient allés passer la soirée chez les Cullen.

Tout avait bien commencé, Jasper, Edward et Alice avaient préparé des pizzas et ils avaient mangé en riant, puis s'étaient mis à jouer aux jeux vidéos.

Bella était la plus jeune de la bande, elle allait avoir 15 ans quelques jours plus tard, puisque ce jour là était le 26 aout, et qu'elle était née le 13 septembre.

Edward avait 18 ans, et Jasper et Seth 17 et demi.

Alice s'était installée sur les genoux de Jasper, qui abandonna immédiatement sa manette à Seth, pour embrasser passionément la jeune fille.

Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement.

Bella savait que Jasper et Alice couchaient ensemble depuis le mois de juillet, et elle se sentit génée.

Edward montra des signes de nervosité aussi.

Seul Seth, qui sortait avec Clare depuis quelques semaines affichait sa bonne humeur.

Bella n'avait jamais été trés douée aux jeux vidéos.

Elle perdit lamentablement plusieurs fois.

Seth la taquina comme d'habitude, mais quand Edward s'y mit, Bella craqua brusquement.

Jamais Edward ne serait amoureux d'elle.

Il se moquait d'elle.

Elle se leva, confuse et malheureuse, et courut vers la porte.

"hé! ou tu vas?"

lui cria Seth.

"prendre l'air"

Elle sortit dans la rue, aveuglée par les larmes.

Edward allait rentrer à l'université, heureusement celle de la région, mais elle n'allait plus le voir que rarement. Les larmes débordèrent. Aprés tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien faire?Il ne l'aimait pas, et ne l'aimerait jamais. Sur le campus il allait trouver une petite amie sérieuse, jolie, intelligente...Bella se mit à courir, il faisait nuit noire, il n'y avait personne . Elle traversa la rue et entra dans le parc.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur une des balançoires, pour pleurer à son aise.

Elle releva la tête en entendant une branche craquer.

Devant elle se tenait James Hunter.

La peur lui déssécha immédiatement la bouche.

Il lui souriait, mais son sourire était terrifiant.

Elle restait tétanisée, tandis qu'il s'approchait, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard,sachant parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

"je suis là" hurla-t-elle.

Edward apparut.

Il regarda James, qui le toisa, sembla hésiter puis finalement s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Bella éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

Edward la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, lui frottant le dos pour l'appaiser.

Il avait eu peur, lui aussi, et il la porta presque jusque chez lui.

Bella subissait le contre coup de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti, et elle ne pouvait s'arréter de pleurer et de trembler.

Edward l'avait gardée sur ses genoux et tachait de la réconforter.

Seth appela Charlie, Alice et Jasper descendirent en catastrophe dans le salon, et Alice fondit en larmes à son tour en apprenant ce que son amie avait faillit subir.

Bella releva la tête pour remercier encore une fois Edward, et il se pencha sur elle, posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille.

Elle le repoussa.

Il la regarda, surpris, puis s'excusa:

"désolé, ce n'est pas le bon moment"

Elle respira profondément, puis répondit, d'une voix à peine audible:

"ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par pitié,c'est tout..."

Il la rapprocha de lui:

"je n'ai pas pitié de toi"

Il l'embrassa encore et elle le laissa faire.

En réalité, il avait cherché à l'embrasser car il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son charme,et ce depuis longtemps, et il voulait la réconforter,qu'elle arrète de pleurer, qu'elle sache que les hommes ne sont pas tous des salauds, oui, tout ça en même temps.

Mais quand il l'embrassa vraiment, quand elle le laissa jouer avec sa langue, il se sentit fondre, et comme Jasper avant lui, il comprit qu'il était amoureux, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

Quand Charlie débarque 10 mns plus tard, affolé par les explications horrifiées de Seth au téléphone, il faillit passer les menottes à Edward, qu'il trouva enlacé avec sa fille sur le canapé, s'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Finalement le lemon sera dans le prochain et dernier chapitre._**


	3. parler, s'aimer

Bella avait encore parfois l'impression de rêver.  
Elle sortait avec Edward Cullen.  
Son rêve de gamine.  
Il était gentil, et semblait très amoureux d'elle.  
En tous cas, il le lui répétait sans relâche.  
Elle n'arrivait pas, de son coté, à le lui dire.  
Elle était bien avec lui, quand elle était dans ses bras elle avait envie d'y rester pour toujours, mais une gène cachait son bonheur.  
Une vilaine petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait souvent « tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui »  
Edward était beau, intelligent, riche, populaire, adulé.  
Elle était, du moins le croyait-elle, banale, moyenne, terne.  
Elle vivait dans l'attente qu'il se lasse d'elle.

Et essayait d'anticiper ce moment en tachant de ne pas trop s'attacher à lui, ou ,du moins, en donnant cette impression là, parce qu'elle savait bien, au fond de son cœur, qu'elle était irrémédiablement et très profondément amoureuse de lui.  
Alice frétillait comme un poisson dans l'eau, et les parents d'Edward et Alice étaient ravis que leur fils sorte avec Bella. Charlie s'était fait une raison,  
en se disant que sa fille aurait pu tomber sur pire, et que, puisqu'il fallait qu'elle grandisse et sorte avec un garçon, autant que celui-ci soit Edward  
Cullen.  
Bella se demandait parfois comment elle survivrait si Edward la laissait tomber.  
Elle le perdrait lui, bien sur, mais aussi Alice, leurs parents, Emmett, Jasper et Rose.  
Hors elle était terriblement attachée à eux, et même si Seth et Leah étaient à présent son frère et sa sœur officiellement (Sue avait légalement adopté Bella, et Charlie en avait fait autant pour Seth et Leah), elle aimait tout autant Alice et sa famille.

Edward était parti pour l'université début septembre, et, bien qu'il ne soit qu'à 2h00 de Forks et qu'il l'appelle régulièrement, Bella se sentait seule.

Elle était à nouveau dans une phase « le bonheur n'est pas pour moi » . Elle sombrait dans une espèce de langueur, dont elle savait parfaitement que la cause était bien plus profonde que la distance entre Edward et elle.

Alice ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle interrogeait Bella, qui restait évasive.

Edward, de son coté, se demandait si Bella ne regrettait pas de sortir avec lui. Elle était froide, et paraissait si peu détendue qu'il aurait juré qu'elle n'aimait pas passer du temps avec lui.

Bella avait refusé tout net de fêter son 15° anniversaire.

Son père et Sue lui avaient proposé d'organiser une soirée avec ses amis, mais Bella avait dit ne pas être intéressée.

Alice s'était faite rembarrée quand elle avait insisté.

Seule Leah semblait comprendre que Bella ne soit pas en forme.

Le 13 septembre tombait cette année là un vendredi.

Bella savait qu'Edward devait rentrer le samedi matin. Elle était partagée entre le désir violent de le voir et l'anxiété qu'il lui annonce avoir rencontré une vraie fille.

Il lui avait envoyé un texto à minuit pile et l'avait appelée à 8h00 du matin.

Elle n'avait pas réussit à masquer son angoisse en lui demandant s'il viendrait la voir dans le WE.

Il avait été surpris de sa demande. Evidemment qu'il allait venir la voir !

« Bella…on est ensemble ou pas ?! »

« Aux dernières nouvelles oui ! »

Lâcha Bella, avant de le regretter toute la journée.

En rentrant chez elle, elle alla directement dans sa chambre, refusant de répondre aux questions de Sue, et envoyant bouler Seth, qui s'inquiétait pour elle.

Roulée en boule sur son lit, elle pleura des heures durant, consciente que son attitude la menait droit dans le mur, qu'Edward allait se lasser de son incapacité à montrer ses sentiments.

Elle finit par s'endormir, et fut réveillée à 19h00 par une main qui caressait ses cheveux.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit le visage inquiet d'Edward penché sur elle.

Ses mécanismes de défense inconscients n'étaient pas encore enclenchés et elle se jeta spontanément à son cou.

Il la serra contre lui et chercha ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, avidement.

Edward ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Bell ? Tu as conscience de souffler le chaud et le froid ? »

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes et il a prit dans ses bras, totalement désemparé.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi malheureuse que depuis qu'on sort ensemble… »

Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit.

« Parle moi, Bella, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis paumé là… »

Elle continua de pleurer, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Tu veux que je parte ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

Il attendit un long moment que ses sanglots s'apaisent, puis il la tira par la main.

« Viens, on va manger quelque part. C'est ton anniversaire, je tiens à le fêter ! »

« Non…je suis fatiguée, et je n'ai pas faim…Va manger avec Seth, il a préparé des hamburgers… »

« Bella….je suis venu pour te voir TOI, et aussi pour qu'on s'explique. Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça…dis moi ce qui ne va pas, si tu ne me parles pas ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner, ce serait vraiment très bête, parce que je suis bien avec toi, et je voudrais qu'on ai une vraie chance »

Au pied du mur, Bella murmura ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la vérité :

« J'ai peur »

« Peur ?! Mais de quoi ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration :

« Que tu me laisses tomber »

Il resta coit un moment :

« Tu fais tout pour que je te largues parce que tu as peur que je le fasse ?! »

« Euh…oui »

« Tu es très logique dis donc ! »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Une douleur très ancienne remontait à la surface, gênant jusqu'à sa respiration.

Elle se leva, se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle connaissait bien cette douleur, qui n'avait pas de nom, mais venait la visiter souvent. Jamais avec autant de force qu'aujourd'hui. Jamais aussi souvent que depuis qu'elle sortait avec Edwardd.

Les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher :

« Je ne veux pas aimer à nouveau aussi intensément que j'ai aimé ma mère, parce que je ne veux pas souffrir encore aussi fort »

Elle fut la première surprise d'avoir dit ça.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

« C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ta mère »

« C'est la première fois que j'en parle tout court »

« Elle te manque ? »

« OUI ! »

Elle se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai.

La barre dans sa poitrine se desserra un peu.

« Je voudrais qu'elle soit là, je voudrais que mon père m'en parle. Je ne sais rien d'elle en fait. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs, je sais juste que ça me fait mal de penser à elle. Mon père a rangé les photos, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait vraiment »

« Demande lui, tu as le droit de savoir »

La tête lui tournait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Pas mangé vraiment ? Depuis qu'elle avait peur qu'Edward disparaisse de sa vie brutalement lui aussi, la laissant si horriblement seule.

Pour la première fois elle s'avoua qu'elle se sentait abandonnée par la mort de sa mère, pour la première fois elle s'autorisa à être en colère après son père, qui avait fait de sa mère un tabou dont elle n'avait jamais pu parler. Elle comprit aussi que le fait de toucher au bonheur, à la normalité, en sortant avec un garçon, avait fait ressortir violement sa terreur d'être à nouveau abandonnée.

Elle ferma les yeux, et décida de ne pas faire comme son père, de ne pas garder toute cette souffrance pour elle. Sinon, elle se rongerait de l'intérieur.

Elle lui dit alors ses peurs, son désarroi et sa colère.

Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit après avoir enfin parlé de la pire chose qui lui était arrivée dans la vie la laissa stupéfaite. Si elle avait su qu'en parler la soulagerait autant, elle l'aurait fait bien avant.

Edward la prit dans ses bras.

« Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant de sa mort »

« Je ne le savais pas non plus »

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, je suis soulagée »

Elle prit son courage à deux mains:

« Tu ne vas pas trouver une autre fille mieux que moi ? »

« Tu ne vas pas trouver un autre garçon mieux que moi ? »

Elle le regarda, interloquée.

Il rit :

« Et bien c'est pareil pour moi ! »

Elle rit à son tour.

« J'ai faim ! »

« Les hamburgers de Seth sentent drôlement bon ! »

Ils sortirent main dans la main, et pour la première fois Bella n'en fut pas gênée.

Elle dévora 3 hamburgers. Le sentiment de soulagement et de détente qu'elle ressentait était incroyable.

Après le repas ils retournèrent dans sa chambre, et ce fut Bella qui prit l'initiative du baiser.

Elle se laissa aller, et quand il lui murmura l'aimer elle fut capable de lui répondre qu'elle aussi.

Rapidement le désir fit monter la température, et quand Edward voulut mettre un peu de distance entre leurs corps pour se calmer, elle ne le laissa pas faire.

Elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces et ils basculèrent sur le lit.

Haletants, ils s'embrassèrent de manière beaucoup plus érotique, et quand Edward lui enleva son tee shirt et son soutien gorge elle ne fut même pas gênée.

Il caressa longuement ses seins avant de les gober tout à tour dans sa bouche.

Elle lui enleva son tee shirt à son tour, et quand il s'allongea sur elle, elle sentit pour la première fois un sexe en érection contre sa cuisse, et le désir que ce simple contact lui inspira la surprit.

Edward rompit un instant leur baiser :

« Bella ? Si on continue tu sais comment ça va finir ? »

« J'en ai une idée assez précise…Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Bien sur que je veux ! Et toi ? »

« Je veux aussi…J'ai un peu peur mais j'ai envie »

« Tu ne regretteras pas ? »

« Je regretterais de laisser passer l'occasion »

Il se leva alors et alla fermer la porte à clé.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et revint vers elle, avec un préservatif dans la main, et sur le visage, une expression de désir et d'inquiétude.

Il la caressa tendrement, avant de lui enlever son jean.

Une fois en culotte elle se faufila sous sa couette et il la rejoignit après avoir quitté son propre pantalon.

Elle frissonna quand ses doigts caressèrent son intimité à travers le fin tissu.

Elle se détendit progressivement, et l'aida quand il lui retira son sous vêtement.

Il la contempla longuement, lui répétant sans cesse à quel point elle était belle.

Et elle se sentait réellement belle dans ses bras.

Il enleva son boxer et elle n'osa pas toucher son membre, plus gros qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Il guida sa main jusqu'à lui et lui montra comment le caresser.

Elle s'appliqua et sentit son propre désir couler le long de ses cuisses.

Il la caressa aussi, tout en l'embrassant de manière suggestive, et elle ouvrit les cuisses en gémissant.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça soit aussi bon.

Il mit le préservatif en place et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais une fois qu'on aura commencé je ne suis pas sur de réussir à m'arrêter si tu me le demandes… »

Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Elle avait envie. Elle allait avoir mal, mais Alice lui avait dit que ça ne durait pas très longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa alors et il lui écarta les cuisses et s'installa sur elle.

Il lui caressa encore un moment son intimité et positionna enfin son sexe devant le sien.

Il la regarda et lui sourit :

« Détend toi… »

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était crispée, et prit une grande inspiration.

Il poussa doucement et elle sentit son intimité être envahie.

Il y allait doucement, mais la douleur était plus difficile à supporter qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle luttait pour ne pas crier, et il embrassa les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il hésita un moment, puis finalement acheva de la pénétrer rapidement.

Elle cria brièvement quand son hymen céda d'un coup mais la douleur s'estompa petit à petit une fois qu'il fut totalement en elle. Elle sentit du sang couler le long de ses fesses, mais ne prit pas le temps de s'en soucier.

Elle continuait à ressentir une brûlure, mais qui était supportable.

Elle sentait qu'il accélérait ses mouvements de va et vient et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Il lui répéta encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'il donne un rythme intense, et visiblement très efficace.

Elle le regarda, il ressentait visiblement un plaisir très fort, et elle-même était surprise d'être envahie par un mélange de douleur et de palisir. Il se cabra et gémit fortement. Elle comprit qu'il avait joui, et se sentit fière d'avoir été celle qui lui avait donné du plaisir.

Ils se sourirent et Edward lui murmura :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle rit et se pelotonna contre lui quand il quitta doucement son corps.

« Tu crois que c'est trop tard pour organiser une petite fête demain soir ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Alice sera ravie de t'organiser ça!»

Ils se douchèrent ensemble, et Bella eut peur que Sue vint aux nouvelles, mais elle savait être discrète.

Retournés à sa chambre, Edward offrit à Bella son premier orgasme, en caressant et embrassant son intimité.

Au début elle fut un peu gênée de ce contact si intime, mais rapidement le plaisir de sentir la langue de son petit ami la caresser si délicieusement fit tomber toutes ses barrières et elle se laissa totalement aller dans le plaisir.

Quand elle fut remise de ses émotions elle pleura de reconnaissance et de bonheur.

Il lui semblait voir un vraie avenir devant elle, un qui serait plein de bonheur.

Rassemblant son courage, le cœur battant elle regarda Edward :

« Je t'aime »

Il la serra contre lui.

« C'es ton anniversaire, et c'est toi qui me fait un cadeau ? »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Je ferai un épilogue d'ici quelques jours, promis !**_


	4. anniversaire

Conte de fée

Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants….

-

-

-

Bella était appuyée contre le ventre d'Edward, installés sur leur lit, tous deux regardaient un grand album de photos.

« je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient déjà tant grandis… » soupira Edward.

« Oui, Tim a déjà 11 ans, tu sais…et Sarah en aura 8 après-demain… Il me semble que c'était hier qu'elle venait au monde!»

« Oui je sais, et Liam va sur ses 5 ans et Zoe en a 2 et demi… et dire qu'on pensait que c'était la dernière! »

Il passa ses mains sur le ventre proéminent de sa femme.

« et celui-là, c'est vraiment le dernier tu penses? »

« mmmmhhhh….sincèrement? Non, je n'espère pas! 5 ce n'est pas un chiffre rond! »

Il se mit à rire:

« oui, 6 c'est mieux… »

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et tendrement.

Bella s'étira. Les journées étaient bien remplies avec quatre enfants, et elle était enceinte de plus de 7 mois.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'album photo.

« regarde! Tu ne savais pas comment tenir Tim, tu as l'air de tenir un paquet de linge sale sur cette photo! »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et il se mit à rire doucement:

« oui…mais maintenant je suis capable d'habiller Zoe tout en préparant un sandwich à Liam, admirant le dernier dessin de Sarah et réparant le vélo de Tim! »

Bella prit l'air intéressé:

« et le sixième, tu seras peut-être capable de le porter, et même d'accoucher alors?! »

Edward fit mine de s'évanouir, et Bella le réveilla d'un baiser sur le nez.

Ils se calèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre et caressèrent longuement le ventre de la jeune femme, s'émerveillant des mouvements du bébé sous leurs mains, s'émerveillant encore plus de ressentir encore autant de bonheur pour la cinquième fois.

Ils discutèrent un peu du prénom de leur futur fils, et ne tombèrent pas d'accord, mais sélectionnèrent trois prénoms pour la finale, et décidèrent de prendre leur décision quand ils découvriraient le visage du bébé.

Edward regarda l'heure.

« il est prêt de minuit, on attend? »

« oui! Je tiens à fêter ça! »

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, les yeux rivés sur la pendule.

Quand, quelques minutes plus tard les 12 coups de minuit retentirent ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour s'allonger sur le lit, commençant à se déshabiller mutuellement, Edward lui murmura à l'oreille:

« joyeux 12° anniversaire de mariage, Mme Cullen… »

-

-

-

FIN...


End file.
